


[podfic] The Not-Adventures of Mr. Bean

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: #ITPE 2018, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Capes, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cats, M/M, Pet Sitting, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: This is Tim's life. Talking to a cat. Albeit, a very expressive cat. Jason's cat. Because if it's Jason's, then it's automatically a cut above the rest and slightly abnormal.





	[podfic] The Not-Adventures of Mr. Bean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Not-Adventures of Mr. Bean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812341) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Capes, Pet Sitting, Cats, #ITPE 2018

 **Length:**  00:13:27

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/\(DCU\)%20_The%20Not-Adventures%20of%20Mr.%20Bean_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic as a **[zipped podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0420.zip)** , compiled by [knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
